


误入的狐狸

by Si_Cha



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, death metal band vocal! finnick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick和Gideon由于意外去看了一场死金演出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	误入的狐狸

**Author's Note:**

> 由于想吐槽某些主唱Finnick所以有了这篇文（。

“嘿，想去看电影吗？”吉迪恩从小巷里走出来，朝尼克摇了摇手中的票。

尼克从吉迪恩手上夺过票券，拉直后看了一眼，将票券扔回吉迪恩胸前，然后靠在身后的栏杆上，“你知道这是什么票吗？”

吉迪恩抓起胸前的两张白纸，“虽然我不知道是什么电影……”疑惑地抬起手，“扬子江？还没有座位？”吉迪恩放下票，看着尼克，“现在流行站着看电影吗？”

尼克叹了口气，站直身体，拿过票券，将上面的地点指给另一只狐狸看，“这是一家演出的酒吧。”他无奈地看着看向自己的吉迪恩。

“呃——好吧。”吉迪恩消沉了一秒钟，“那我们可以去看演出！”他在票面上搜寻了一遍，“反正这上面也没有写年龄限制，我们晚上也没有什么事情可以做。”吉迪恩耸耸肩。

尼克答应了，他双手插在裤袋里，朝北路走去，“我们先看看能不能弄到点棒冰吃。”

 

演出时间开始前十分钟，尼克和吉迪恩巧妙地甩掉了棒冰老板，出现在了酒吧门口。尼克一边等着检票员验票，一边抱怨吉迪恩老喜欢直接用抢的害他们已经被许多老板列入黑名单还被这个棒冰老板追了好几个街区，吉迪恩则一边接过票一边反驳他们还不是吃到棒冰也成功从那个该死的老板手上逃掉了。所以两只狐狸丝毫没有注意到检票员一号微微皱起的眉头和检票员二号差异的眼光。

酒吧里的兽很多，许多兽留着一身长毛，在闷热的酒吧里没被热死真是出乎意料。一些兽站在后面喝着手里的啤酒，默默地和身边的兽聊着天，但更多的则是聚集在舞台前方。吉迪恩走向兽群，想挤到前排。尼克摇摇头，还是跟了上去。挤到前方被一只黑熊挡住了去路，吉迪恩尝试从旁边挤过去，却以失败告终。

尼克轻轻地拍了拍黑熊的背，黑熊黑色T恤背面与其毛色在昏暗的灯光下融为一体。黑熊转过头，平静地看着尼克。“这位黑熊小姐，我和我这位朋友是扬子江的铁粉，想好好看看他们的演出，但我们与你们这些大型兽类相比实在是太矮了，”说着他伸出手比划了一下自己和对方的身高，“请问可以让我们到前面去吗？”尼克的语气非常真诚，但作为一只狐狸，再真诚可能也没什么作用。

但显然这位黑熊并不在意，表情依然平静。她什么都没说，只是侧过身让两只狐狸能走到更前面一些，然后又重新站好，转身时踏在地板上发出的沉闷响声被酒吧嘈杂的环境掩去了大部分。尼克朝黑熊道谢一声便继续向前挤，吉迪恩则在这会儿已经挤到了第一排。

后方的鼓摆得十分紧凑，事实上在尼克看不到的角度，各种鼓和镲片也比大多数演出中要调得低一些。场上挂着一块布，印着两条鳄鱼和一坨看不出是什么的东西。

尼克没法趴在台前的铁栏杆上，只得又将双手插在口袋里，身旁的猎豹不像你平常看到的那些猎豹，他身上的脂肪层可能比你看到的要多那么一点点。那只猎豹暂停了与他另一边普通的非洲水牛的交流，视线不经意间落在了尼克身上。即使在昏暗的灯光下，尼克依然看见了猎豹眼中逐渐闪现的光芒，接着，让尼克没想到的是，他用双手托起了他的腮帮。

“博戈。”他盯着尼克，手伸向后方摇了摇他身旁水牛粗壮的手臂，“你看这只小狐狸多可爱！”

被称作博戈的非洲水牛探过身看了一眼尼克，从鼻子里哼了一声，又重新看向舞台。尼克这才注意到这两只兽都穿着夏奇羊的T恤。尼克心想，这真是有趣。

猎豹无视水牛的冷淡反应，或许无视不是太正确的描述，他对尼克摆摆手，“这只水牛脾气不太好，不用管他。”而他身后的水牛对这种指控也毫无反应。他接着说道，“我叫本杰明，你是这个团的粉丝吗？现在金属乐迷年龄都这么小了啊。”

“哦不是，我是陪朋友来的。”他算是在撒谎也算是在讲真话，不过这只是他狐狸生中每天都在做的事。而他这时听到他身旁的朋友在用很白痴的语气问另一边的兽“这是什么乐队”、“台上挂的布上那一坨是什么”等等问题。尼克在心里翻着白眼，他很庆幸猎豹听不到吉迪恩和另一边兽的对话。

“那你是金属乐迷吗？”猎豹充满期待地看着尼克。

尼克不太忍心伤害这只可爱的猎豹，但他还是狠心地否认了，毕竟他没办法忽悠。

猎豹看起来情绪低沉了不少，尼克看到非洲水牛抬起了手臂，似乎是在拍猎豹的背。猎豹勉强对尼克笑了笑，“说不定你看完这场会成为他们的粉丝，他们的鼓手超级棒，整体水平也很高，待会好好享受。”说起鼓手的时候猎豹又开心了一些，他用他肉肉的爪子轻轻地拍了下尼克的肩膀，又转过身与非洲水牛开始聊天。

尼克决定认真听听，虽然他大概是不能听出些什么。

“还有暖场乐队真烦。”猎豹拖着下巴，抱怨着。

一只兔子上台了，不知道是暖场乐队的成员还是工作兽员。她坐在鼓凳上，似乎是前者。一旁的猎豹又拖着腮帮感叹着兔子的可爱。接着其他乐队成员也出现在舞台上。一只耳廓狐，大耳朵上光溜溜的，穿着与舞台上挂旗相同图案的T恤，宽松的工装裤，挎着小型动物使用的贝斯，尼克怀疑这贝斯是否是这只耳廓狐自制的。接着是一只山羊和一只马岛獴，他们各挎着一把六弦吉他。马岛獴站在了舞台的右边，他穿着牛仔裤，黑色T恤，T恤上印着一只鹿头。山羊朝舞台中央走去，他身着皮衣皮裤，双眼周围的毛发是黑色，而脸上其他部位则是白色，下巴上也留着长长的毛发。他抓住话筒架，却被耳廓狐用肘部推开。耳廓狐对他说了些什么，山羊摇头，然后走到舞台另一边。

耳廓狐抓住话筒架将它打横，嘴里一边嘟囔着什么一边将话筒架缩短，尼克只能看出他说了个“操”字。话筒架缩短后耳廓狐将它重新立在身前，转身朝兔子打了个开始的手势。兔子敲了几下吊镲，接着他们的演奏便开始了。

尼克无法欣赏这种音乐，只是模糊地觉得似乎还挺不错？左边的猎豹被他之前认为很烦的暖场乐队所吸引了，而右边的吉迪恩则皱起眉头，一首歌结束后他捂住了双耳。尼克本以为主唱会说点什么，但他们却直接开始了下一首的演奏。两分钟后吉迪恩对尼克大喊着问，“现在走吧？”

尼克有些犹豫，吉迪恩等了他一会儿后开始催促他。台上的演奏突然放慢了速度，主唱的吼叫也停止了，换上了低沉的吟唱。尼克被这突然的低音给虏获了，他抬头看着台上的耳廓狐，耳廓狐松开了贝斯，双手握住话筒，闭上了他的大眼睛，缓慢的旋律和鼓点衬托着耳廓狐低沉的嗓音，尼克感觉自己的心似乎比平时跳得更快了。

吉迪恩伸出手在尼克眼前晃了晃，尼克从异常的状态中恢复了过来。他有些烦躁，“你先走吧。”吉迪恩疑惑地看着他。“我可能喜欢上了这种……呃……金属乐。”

“死亡金属，这个可能是前卫死或者别的什么。”猎豹朝着他俩喊着。

吉迪恩莫名其妙地看了尼克一眼，便又从兽群众挤出去了。

猎豹开心地看着尼克，“这个还只是暖场乐队，虽然水平也很不错，不过待会的扬子江更棒！”说起自己喜欢的乐队猎豹的情绪又高涨了一些。

等到这些小插曲结束，台上的耳廓狐又开始吼叫。尼克目不转睛地盯着他，觉得这奇怪的嗓音也好听了起来。台上山羊和马岛獴互飚吉他，兔子飞快地踩着踩锤，这些尼克都没有注意到，他只看到了耳廓狐在卖力地唱着，只看到了他勾着琴弦。耳廓狐视线移到了尼克身上，尼克移开了目光，他朝舞台右边看去，却什么都注意不到。激动的兽群、托腮的猎豹、不再冷静的非洲水牛、身旁摇晃躯体的刺猬，还有台上震耳欲聋的音乐，在这一切之中，他脑海中回放的是不知多久前耳廓狐紧握话筒的画面，还有他那低沉的嗓音。

观众的喝彩声将他的思绪打断，他也跟着喊叫着，学着身边的兽举起手臂，比着金属礼。喝彩声结束后仍然有森林狼在嚎叫，兽群间爆发出笑声，台上的耳廓狐和马岛獴也跟着笑了起来。尼克迅速地掏出手机，拍下这一画面，没有糊，光线也不错，非常好。尼克将手机塞回口袋。嚎叫的森林狼被旁兽捂住了嘴，停止了这传染性的叫声，台上的表演得以继续。

乐队接着又演了三首歌后便下台了。尼克想要离开兽群去拦截那只耳廓狐，却发现自己根本不知道要怎样去做这件事，只好作罢。兽群间大家又跟身边的兽聊着天，猎豹抓着非洲水牛的手臂使劲摇晃，水牛表情有一点无奈，但嘴角却有些上扬。工作兽员上台来重新布置套鼓。尼克打断猎豹与水牛的对话，问他是否知道之前乐队的名字，猎豹说不知道，然后兴奋地向尼克推荐，更准确地说是夸赞，之后的乐队，直到那个乐队即将上台表演。

身旁耳廓狐不知道什么时候突然出现，还有那只兔子，挤在他和耳廓狐中间，尼克一瞬间升起的喜悦程度又降下了一些。猎豹越过他，“兔子你的表演真棒，双踩超快，而且你很可爱。”

兔子本在开心地接受夸奖，但听到“可爱”一词时，表情发生了微妙的变化，“噢，呃，你可能不知道，不过一只兔子可以说另一只兔子可爱，但别的动物这么说就有点……”

“噢，抱歉。”他正打算再说些什么，台上鼓手却已经上场了。鼓手是一只猞猁。

另一边耳廓狐低声对刺猬说着什么，尼克猜想他是在抱怨刺猬身上的刺戳到了他，刚刚要不是全身心投入这只耳廓狐的表演，尼克也会因为总被刺到而爆炸的。兔子对耳廓狐说了些什么，尼克只能勉强听到一个像是“芬尼克”的名字，他猜想这应该就是耳廓狐的名字了。

台上其他兽也陆续就位，台下爆发出一阵欢呼。

这个乐队确实很不错，但是否有猎豹说的那样好现在的尼克还不知道，他只知道乐队演出几首之后兔子离开了，芬尼克——他在心里暂时用上了这个称呼——朝他这边挪了几下，他这才发现这只小狐狸真的很小，不算耳朵才到他胸口的高度。他很想伸出手摸摸芬尼克金色的毛发，却只是手臂不小心碰到了芬尼克的耳朵，芬尼克的耳朵动了下避开了。尼克倒是觉得已经很久没红过的脸突然有些升温。

尼克就这样在与芬尼克不时地摩擦中看完了全场演出，演出刚结束，猎豹便拉着非洲水牛跑了，而芬尼克也转身要离开，尼克脑海中闪过一万种思绪，接着他抓住了小狐狸的手臂。

“呃……”面对着恶狠狠地看着他的小狐狸，他不知道该说什么好，“我很喜欢你们的表演。”尤其是你的表演。

“谢谢。”说完他看了眼抓住他手臂的爪子。

尼克迅速松开了，“芬尼克，是吗？”得到对方的肯定后尼克继续问道，“不知道你们乐队叫什么？我好继续去听听看你们的作品，以后有演出可以支持一下。”

“夜行性圣歌。”

“这名字挺好。”芬尼克没有回应。“待会我请你吃棒冰？”

“嗯可以。”芬尼克抓着衣领散散热，“我先去跟队友说下。”接着没等尼克回答他便走了。

猎豹突然从一旁冒出来，“嗨小狐狸，送你一张CD，我要去找里奥合影了。有缘再见。”

尼克拿着手中的CD，不自觉地道谢。事实上他根本没听清猎豹说了些什么，此时此刻，他看着芬尼克的背影，觉得自己作为一只狐狸的行骗生涯，可能要栽在这另一种狐狸上了。

**Author's Note:**

> 夜行性圣歌 - Nocturnal Hymn


End file.
